my_fairy_tailfandomcom-20200215-history
Shiva
|gender = Female |age = Unknown (appears in early-30s) |hair = White |eyes = Blue |birthday = December 21 |blood type = O |key type = Silver |owner = |previous owner = |days = Anytime |affiliation = |yes}} |status = Alive |relatives = Kōri (cousin) |magic = |japanese voice = Yoko Nishino |english voice = Karen Strassman |key = |image gallery = yes}} Shiva, "The Snow Goddess" is a that controls all forms of ice and snow. Her key is currently owned by . Appearance Living up to her name as "The Snow Goddess", Shiva appears as a beautiful woman with long ice-colored hair and light blue eyes. Her hair is cut at different lengths, as one side is cut very short with a strand across her nose while the other side is down to her waist and held with a blue snowflake-decorated hair-pin while the rest is held in a bun-like style behind her head. She typically dresses in a pure white kimono held closed with a green obi attached to a light purple obi which ties in a large bow behind her back. Personality Shiva is a silent, and often introverted Spirit. She tends to keep to herself, remaining silent when summoned and rarely expressing any kind of emotion. This is a possible result of the abuse experienced at Karen Lilica's hands, as Karen has put Shiva in pain for her own enjoyment several times. When she does express herself, she tends to speak coldly and in a formal tone, usually expressing her dislike for Celestial Spirit Mages, another possible result of Karen's abuse. According to Loke, Shiva is a kind and trusting spirit. She hides her caring and loving self underneath her cold and silent demeanor in order to avoid being hurt, something Aries believes is because of Karen as well. She rarely opens her heart to others and avoids forming contracts unless required, although she readily made a contract with Lucy after seeing the way she treated her spirits. Despite her icy attitude and her bad experience with Celestial Spirit Mages, she seems to demonstrate a high level of loyalty to her owner. Even though she was abused by Karen Lilica, she was still greatly saddened by her death and stated openly that she regretted losing Karen. She was even loyal to Angel, despite being forcefully contracted to her, and demonstrated an odd will to fight for her. She later extended this loyalty to Lucy, and has become noticeably protective of Lucy. History Three years before the original story-line, Shiva was owned by , who treated her terribly and often caused her pain for her own enjoyment. Around the time that Aries was physically assaulted by Karen, Shiva slapped Karen, which resulted in her own beating. Shiva was sent back to the due to the severity of her beating. After Karen's death, both Shiva and Aries' keys were taken by . Shiva was later shown forcefully summoning herself to Loke's location in order to say goodbye, after he is sentenced by the Celestial Spirit King. It is implied that she said "goodbye" by kissing him. Synopsis Magic and Abilities : Shiva's magic allows her to manipulate ice in combat. * White Storm: By holding her sword out, straight down, and one hand on her wrist, she is able to preform "White Storm", which allows for her to bring forth a large amount of clouds in the sky, holding massive quantities of snow within them. She can then direct the snow's direction, speed, and density using a fan, and her sword. The attack is strong enough to encase an entire region (i.e ) in snow at least three feet high. According to Loke, the attack can present a challenge to even the strongest of spirits (i.e himself). * Ice/Snow Cap: This technique permits her to "breathe" ice or snow by expelling it from her mouth in place of using her sword. She can seemingly release any amount of ice or snow from her mouth, as she released a little ice from her mouth into the face of Loke for flirting with her and later released a mass amount of ice that entirely covered Loke. The amount she can release is currently un-alloted, and the technique has actually become a joke amongst the members of Fairy Tail that have experienced the attack. Natural Abilites: As a Celestial Spirit that uses Ice and Snow, Shiva has capabilities that come to her naturally. * Ice/Snow Discharge: As the Snow Goddess, Shiva can naturally expel/breathe ice and snow from her mouth, which is basically a smaller scale version of the Ice/Snow Cap technique. As stated by Aries, she can easily breathe on someone and kill them, which is a reason she claims to be unable to love anyone. This capability to unleash snow seems to extend to her sword, as she is able to insert snow/ice into her opponent's body by slashing them as shown when she cut Lisa and nearly killed her. *'Cold Skin/Body Temperature': A result of being the Snow Goddess, Shiva's body temperature is much lower than normal, being less than 10°C (50°F), according to Loke (who knows how he found out). Battles & Events *'' '' *''Lucy Heartfilia (owner) vs. Lisa'' *'' '' (briefly) Trivia * Shiva is the name of the Ice Goddess from mythology. Shiva is also a character in Final Fantasy. **Shiva's powers involve ice (and she is known as the Ice Goddess), which is a reference to this. Quotes Category:Celestial Spirits Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Mallory16461646 Category:Fairy Tail